Bleach:Apocalipsis
by Itami Jaden
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo,reencuentros,sorpresas,tristeza,nostalgia...esperanza! Eso es lo que necesitan para ganar... Summary Definitivamente Definitivo C: gomen por no seguir acualizando pronto...muy pronto actualizare,cuando no tenga flojera :D
1. Chapter 1

Ohaioooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo a los lectores xD Vengo aqui con mi primera historia ya lo tengo pensado y solo har historias contando esta ya que estaran muy largas creo .-.  
bueno empezemos al final doy mas informacion :D

(...):efectos *...*:pensamientos -:dialogos ^...^:inner caritas:caritas (are you fucking kidding me? )

y eso es todo disfruten el cap:

Cap. 1 "Introduccion"

Una fuerte tormenta nostalgica cayendo en una escena muy sangrienta que acabo con muchas de las vidas que estaban en juego y una de ellas estaba ahi, en medio, con otra persona lastimada enfrente de el mirandolo sin rencor

- Veo que fue demasiado todo esto para ti...

- ...  
- Sayonara... - apunto de ensestarle el golpe final

- Uwoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh

- Umh creo que fue una pesadilla, mmmmmm que hora es (hora de aventura :D)... MALDICION LLEGARE TARDE!

Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de 17 a os, estudiante de preparatoria en su ultimo a o, pelo naranja, ojos marron, tez morena y ce o fruncido que lo caracterizaba, se levantaba apurado parandose de su cama con demasiada rapidez y cambiandose a velocidad fuera de lo normal en este planeta O.O y haciendo su rutina matutina de cada dia

- Ohaio onii-chan - decia yuzu, una joven de pelo rubio un poco apagado amarrado en 2 coletas, ojos marron, tierna y amable con los demas

- Hola yuzu

- I-CHI-GO!

- Hola viejo

- Agil como siempre hijo mio - decia isshin kurosaki desde el suelo, este era de pelo negro, ya con su barba rapada no del todo y de unos 35,40 o quien sabe cuantos a os xD

- Onii-chan ya es hora de comer - decia yuzu desde la cocina

- claro ya voy

- Buenas ichi-nii - decia karin desde la sala sentada en el sillon viendo la tele, esta era peli negra, ojos color negro, y seria y la minoria de veces se le veia riendo

- Hola karin, gomen yuzu no puedo comer ya es algo tarde nos vemos!- decia llevandose una tostada a la boca mientras salia de su casa

- Onii-chan espera - decia haciendo un puchero yuzu

- Maldicion Maldicion Maldicion Maldicion Mald...- como iba tan apurado corriendo y sin fijarse alfrente choco con alguien que no reconocio hasta que hablo

- Duele, duele...ohhhh

- Gomen inoue

- Ahhhhh Kurosaki-kun...-decia orihime, una chica peliroja, ojos grises, tez albina, y con grandes atributos * *

- Fijate kurosaki, estas bien orihime

- S-si tatsuki-chan pero no fue culpa de kurosaki-kun - tatsuki era una chica de pelo como que negro o azul fuerte fuerte, ojos negros, tez morena, y no con tantos atributos que orihime

- No hay tiempo de charlas apuremonos - decia kurosaki

- Querras decir que no tienes tiempo

- Exacto, como me he perdido varias clases tengo que recobrar el tiempo perdido

- Uroaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ahora no, bueno que sele hara - decia sacando un objeto de su bolsillo

- Apresurate a matarlo que las clases estan apunto

- lo se - decia mientras colocaba el objeto en su pecho y dejaba su cuerpo de lado para usar su cuerpo espiritual

Ahi algo que olvide de decir sobre kurosaki ichigo, el no es solo un estudiante normal y corriente, es muchas cosas mas que nadie podria ser y una de ellas es que el es...

!Un Shinigami Sustituto!

Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy gomen por no hacerlo mas largo esque ustedes saben los estudios y todo eso...  
aquien enga o ni estudio xD paso las materias de panzaso lol bueno quiero avisar que este fic esta ubicado despues de la saga de los fullbringers y antes de la saga de la guerra sangrienta de los 1000 a os que porcierto esta muy buena y ocurrioran cosas que no quieria que pasaran y una de ellas es la muerte de yamamoto :( y peleo para vengar a sasakibe bueno dejo de decir spoilers hasta la proxima los reviews me alimentan y mas si es mi 1er fic :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaaa minna-san

Como están aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic y como llevo problemas con las calificaciones finales de el 1er bimestre (lo se, lo se me asusto con el primero) puede que actualize mas rápido :D

Y poreso actualizo rápido y si pum dejo de actualizar unas semanas o meses no se extrañen ya dije los porque y la verdad me hace muy sad

YukkariFullbuster: Gracias eso inspira a cualquiera :D

Bueno mejor me silencio y sigo con el cap

(...):pensamientos del autor *...*:pensamientos -: dialogos ^...^: inner … : efectos de fondo o hechos :…: memes

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a kubo-sensei.

Cap.2 "Trabajo de Shinigami"

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Ichigo estaba peleando contra un Hollow pero luego luego de llegar lo mato haciendo que este se desvaneciera a la nada

- Este es el 15 de hoy son demasiados para un solo dia y…

- Kurosaki atento!

- Ehh… - dijo volteándose hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había un hollow atrás que era atravesado por una flecha de luz azul y desvaneciéndose

- Kurosaki, tan baka como siempre

- Cierra el culo Ishida

Ishida Uryu, un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos azul fuerte, lentes y con lentes se sabe que es buen estudiante y buen costurero además de ser un Quincy, el único a excepción de su padre que igual es uno. (ya lo dije este fic esta situado antes de la saga sangrienta de los 1000 años)

- Bueno, ya no podemos apresurarnos se nos ha acabado el tiempo

- Ahh?

- Las clases han acabado

- …

- Kurosaki, hoy era el ultimo dia…

- Lo se, pero, los hollows no me dejaban

- Para tu suerte y por tus notas en promedio d por entregar los trabajos atrasados pero bien darán las notas finales en la siguiente semana y si no vamos seria como si no estaramos en el instituto

- …Que alivio, lo único que quiero es que esos malditos hollow no salgan ese mismo dia

- Ultimamente han estado apareciendo muchos

- Normalmente aparecen 2 o 3

- Si, ire a hablar con Urahara-san para ver si algo malo esta pasando ya que esta vez fueron 15 mas el que mataste

- Esta bien

- Bueno entonces me voy a casa ahora mismo sino el viejo se volverá loco aunque no me importa pero preocupare a mis hermanas

- Esta bien, bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor ve a hablar con Urahara ahora

- Por qu-

-Porque ahí vienen mas hollow

- Ehh- dijo volteándose adonde ishida señalaba y claro como dijo, se acercaban mas hollow y parecían mas de los que habían matado antes de la llegada de estos

- E-esta bien dejartelos at… no olvidalo eres un Quincy lo aras rápido

- Si solo asegurate de contarme todo lo que diga aunque sabiendo que eres un idiota se te olvidara

- Oiii ishida teme…

- No hay tiempo de charlas ve ahora con urahara

- O-ok

Ichigo se dirigía a la tienda de Urahara (que porcierto no compren ahí) y de camino se topo con inoue siendo perseguida por 5 hollow y por roflogic fue a socorrerla

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba sin parar esta al ser perseguida y tirando lo que había dentro de sus bolsas ya que venia del mercado y vete a saber que iba a hacer con sardinas, chocolate, nueces, unas galletas, jugo de uva, pan, y otras cosas o.o

- Muevete inoue- decía levantando a zangetsu en el aire

- Ku-kurosaki-kun- decía meintras lo veía y hacia lo que le pedia

- Getsuga…Tensho!-azotando a zangetsu en el aire en dirección a los hollows liberando una onda de choque hacia ellos acabándolos de un golpe

- A-arigato Ku-kurosaki-kun- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- No hagas eso inoue ni que fuera kami xD

- E-esta bien

- Bueno y que haces aquí

- Iba a saludar a urahaa y hablar de la excesiva y frecuente aparición de hollows estos dias

- Yo igual lo iba a ver ahora mismo, es raro que aparezcan frecuentemente asi y sin detectar su reiatsu

- Lo de reiatsu apenas me doy cuenta

-Por

- por que acabas de decir xD (ay inoue :facepalm:)

- .-.

- Porque pones esa cara kurosaki-kun?

- Olvidalo inoue, será mejor irnos ya

- Ok

Mientras tanto…

- Mmmmmmmm

- Aquí esta bien urahara san? –decia una persona con varias gotitas de sudor

- Ahora que lo pienso iria mejor del otro lado Abarai-kun

- :,(

Abarai Renji, un chico de pelo rojo estilo piña xD (renji:te escuche yo: ese era el plan :P) ojos color carmesí, con tatuajes extraños o creo que son sus cejas o.o y con una banda negra en la frente y con ropas muy extrañas (no de shinigamis)

-Urahara-san!

- Ohhh kurosaki-san

- Oiii Ichigo

- R-renji?

-U-na man-ita porf-avor?

- Claro que ne…- en ese momento observa a renji cargando un sillón y ni empujándolo ya que por el espacio miserable de el lugar era imposible - … urahara-san necesito hablar con usted :trollface: - dijo llendose de donde estaba renji

-O-oye T-em… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH-por el grito ya sabran que paso ¬¬ (se le cayo el sillón xD como me gusta ver a renji sufrir lol)

- Claro kurosaki-san de que quieres hablar, si es de la aparición sucesiva de hollows últimamente solo te dire que ni yo mismo me explico con exactitud que ocurre

- O-ok solo preg…

- Aunque una de mis teorías es de que algo ocurre en Hueco Mundo

- …

- O que algo ocurra en la Soul Society

- …

- Kurosaki-san

- Que?

-Puedes ir a la Soul Society si lo deseas e investigar que ocurre aunque yoruichi-san ya ha ido a investigar

- No importa aun asi ire

- A ambos lugares?

- Claro, me preocupan mis amigos de la Soul Society y de Hueco Mundo me preocupa Nell y sus 2 amigos raros

- Esta bien, deseas ir ahora a la Soul Society y a Hueco Mundo después? Para ir preparando todo

- Claro yo lo esperare Urahara-san ire a avisar a los demas

- …

- Ocurre algo urahara-san?

- No, nada tu apresúrate yo hare lo demas

- Arigato – decía mientras salía por la puerta principal

- …

- Desea que lo acompañe? – decía un golpeado renji asdasdasdasdasdasdasdasd

- No es necesario, aunque si lo deseas puedes ir tam…

- IRE! – decía decidido a ir, ya que prefería ir con ichigo y los demas a que quedarse a hacer trabajos cansados por parte de urahara-san

- Entendido – decía parándose- entonces, preparare todo…

Aquí concluye el capitulo de hoy amigos :D

Bueno divertamos mas el dia xD con un capitulo de:

Libro Ilustrado de shinigamis:

- Renji-san

- Que ocurre

- Antes de que te vayas necesito pedirte un favor – decía cubriendose la cara con el abanico

- Que?

- Lo he pensado muy bien y…

- Y…

- Ese sillón no queda ahí, podrías moverlo al lado contrario xD

- Porque kami…PORQUE!

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente cap que lo are mas o menos largo que este

Los Reviews me alimentan y me dan vida :D

-::Pain-sama::- Mi nueva firma :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaioooooooooooo

Gomen por no actualizar la otra semana entrera, pues no pude porque me fui a mexico con mi familia y no pude acabarlo porque no lleve el cuaderno de las anotacionesy por lógica no lo hice porque mi retorcida mente no se acordó de lo que escribi y dare unos avisos: dejare de describir los personajes ya que por lógica saben quienes son ¬¬ a excepción de los nuevos personajes que se mostraran en el cap.

Y los demas los doy al final

Otonashi Saya: Me acabo de dar cuenta y ya sabes, error de novato y gracias

(...):pensamientos del autor *...*:pensamientos -: dialogos ^...^: inner … : efectos de fondo o hechos :…: memes

Sigamos con el cap:

Capitulo 3: Atraccion

- Asi que… volveremos a ir…- decía inoue nerviosa por lo ocurrido en la guerra de invierno

- Si, no te preocupes, recuerda que ya no esta Aizen, pero no puedo asegurar que no haya nadie ahí- hablo ichigo tranquilizando algo a inoue

- Quienes mas iran además de nosotros?- decía ishida

- Renji y creo urahara-san

- Bueno será mejor ir de una vez para no perder mas tiempo pero…- dijo ishida

- No ahí de que preocuparse, iremos a la Soul Society primero, bueno chicos, vamos!

-Haiii- decía inoue

-Hmph- si chicos ese fue Chad

- *si urahara va con nosotros a hueco mundo será porque el sabe algo* - pensó ishida

Poco después llegaron a Uraharas`s Shop donde Ururu les permitió la entrada avisando que el jefe (urahara) estaba en el sotano y decidieron bajar para encontrarse a urahara preparando la puerta Senkai para poder cruzar a la Soul Society.

- Ya esta lista, recuerden solo deben preguntar lo esencial de acuerdo, yo no ire con ustedes ya que necesito ir por unas cuantas cosas que necesito para investigar en el Hueco Mundo- hablo el rubio

- De acuerdo

- Porcierto kurosaki-san ven un momento

- Claro, que necesita

- Recuerda de hablar con el capitán comandante sobre eso…_ susurro urahara en el oído de ichigo cambiando su semblante alegre a uno serio

- Ok

- Bueno dense prisa no puedo mantener mucho tiempo la puerta abierta

- OK- decían todos mientras cruzaban la puerta senkai para entrar al mundo separado donde acababan de recordar algo que les paso la ultima vez que cruzaron en el y no les gusto…!El Limpiador!

- Uoahhhhhhhh corran corran CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N – decía como loca inoue mientras corria dejándolos atrás a los demas

- Inoue-san esp…

- Muevelas Ishida que te quedas atrás – decía ichigo a ishida que iba corriendo atrás de inoue al igual que sado y renji y este se quedo parado ya que vio al limpiador muy atrás de ellos y veía como ichigo le enseñaba la lengua

- Callate Kurosaki y espérenme!

Ya apunto de acercarse a la salida ocurre lo de siempre cuando llegan a la Soul Society…

- Uoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh… Auch – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras caian desde arriba al suelo al una altura muy alta claro esta.

- D-dueleeee- dijo inoue llorando como si de una niña de 3 años a la que le quitan su chappy .-.

- C-calmate inoue-san…- dijo uryu

- Dejemonos de eso, recuerden, debemos preguntar rápido y recopilar información para después observar en Hueco Mundo ok?- kurosaki-san sais (tomala con mi ingles equis de)

Despues de lo dicho por ichigo, salieron rumbo a el 13 escuadron a preguntar a Ukitake-taicho y a Kuchiki-fukutaicho (enana) mientras en el camino se toparon con kyoraku y nanao la cual regañaba a su taicho por llegar briago al escuadron a las 6 de la mañana (no lo culpo :D).

- Kyoraku-san – dijo ichigo

- Hola hola ichigo-kun y compañía- saludo como siempre muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy despreocupado incluso al ver lo lastimados que estaban despues de la caída y las gotas de sudor por correr tanto

- No sabra si ukitake-san se encuentra en su escuadron con rukia?

- No, ahora mismo voy alla, los acompaño

- Arigato –dijo inoue

En el trayecto explicaron a kyoraku y nanao lo ocurrido y el motivo por el que vinieron pero para su desgracia el taicho no sabia nada a excepción de nanao que escucho que muchas ordas de hollow han aparecido en el mundo por algo que los atraía del mundo real pero que los shinigamis dejados a cada lugar se hacían cargo de ellos.

- Ya veo, pero no sabemos el porque son atraídos a menos de que preguntemos a… a…- dijo ishida en lo cual a lo ultimo sudo frio, el motivo era:

- Kurotsuchi-taicho, el debe saber porque- dijo renji sin saber el motivo de porque ishida se puso nervioso, hasta que recordó que el taicho de la 12 division le dijo "Con las ansias que tengo de disecarte para ver porque tienes esos poderes no tan comunes en los Quincy ven aquí el laboratorio tiene todo lo necesario para disecarte (lo ultimo lo dijo con cara y, bueno como un maniático con el mov. De los dedos y todo eso, logrando hacer que uryu huya con el Hyrenkyaku y se podía escuchar hasta en el mundo real los gritos de mayuri .-.

- Bueno no ahí tiempo que perder, pero deberíamos ir con rukia primero aprovechando a preguntarle a ukitake-san y a ella- dijo ichigo

- Y se podría saber porque con rukia primero Kurosaki – dijo uryu con picardia

- Acaso quieres que vayamos con mayuri primero?

- N-no es eso solo que

- Mejor guarda silencio y vamos a la 13 division- dijo mientras corria a la 13 division junto a Chad,inoue y renji

- E-esp…Olvidalo eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta ¬¬

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la 13 division

- Taichooooooooooo – gritaban como locos Kyone y Sentaro mientras corrian por los pasillos de la 13 division y dirigiéndose a la residencia de ukitake, al estar ahí se arrodillaron

- Taicho tenemos información que se nos ha pedido de avisarle

- Kurosaki Ichigo y los otros rioka han llegado a la Soul Society

- Urahara Kisuke nos ha informado que han venido para encontrar información sobre algo que ocurre en el pueblo Karakura y se dirigen asia aquí a cuestionarles a usted y a Kuchiki (fukutaicho)

- O-ok *cof cof…* ustedes guíenlo hacia aquí yo también tengo de que hablar con *cof cof…* el… ughhhhhhh… - dijo esto ultimo cayéndose en la entrada

- TAICHO!

- N-no es nada, s-solo me siento débil *cof cof* será mejor que vayan a buscar a kurosaki ichigo y que lo guien hacia aquí de acuerdo?- dijo parándose

- OK

Mientras tanto…

- Kurosaki…

- Que?

- Estamos Perdidos verdad

- C-claro que no solo que este muro se puso delante de nosotros – dijo mirando una pared y un camino sin salida

- Yo creo saber que es mejor- dijo renji con un foco en la cabeza

- Que?

- Esto – dijo saltando al techo de el muro y saltando a otro y asi

- Debimos haber hecho eso desde mucho antes no K-U-R-O-S-A-K-I –dijo uryu enojado y acomodándose las gafas a lo ishida y haciendo lo mismo que renji

- …hmp – gruñio ichigo haciendo lo mismo que ellos

- Sado-kun, que aremos nosotros? – dijo inoue viendo como ellos se iban y creyendo que hablaba con sado pero…

- … -

- Sado-k… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me dejaron – dijo ponendo los ojos llorosos

- Inoue -.- no te quedes atrás, sube –dijo ishida agachándose para que inoue subiera lo cual hizo, y después de esto se adelantaron a alcanzar a los demas lo cual fue posible gracias al Hyrekyaku de uryu.

-BASE DE LA 13 DIVISION-

- Ya llegamos… ishida y orihime vayan a preguntar a los shinigamis, Chad a ukitake-san y yo y renji a rukia ok? – dijo ichigo señalando a cada quien

- Claro, solo que será mejor que vaya con sado – dijo renji

- Por? – en eso renji le dijo que se acercara

- Por su silencio silencioso – susurro renji al oído de ichigo

- Oooooooooooh ok- dijo igual susurrando – Entonces, vamos

- ¡OK!

Ishida y Orihime preguntaron a los shinigamis que pasaban por la divison y no obtuvieron mucha información que digamos, Chad y Renji preguntaron al ukitake-taicho e igual no supo demasiada información pero les dijo mas que a los otros 2 y con ichigo…

- Rukiaaaaa- grito este al ver un cuerpo pequeño con un cabello imposible de confundir para el pelinegro

- Ehhh, aaaaa ichigo, que ocurre- dijo volteándose a verlo y como si no hace poque que se ven ( como 15 segundos )

- como que "que ocurre", no nos vemos desde mucho y solo eso :(

- Gomen,gomen esque como te vi en mi su…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas no tan notorio pero aun asi volteando a ver a otro lado

- Tu su…

- su…erte de verte porque el ukitake taicho me dijo que vendrías

- Ohhhhhhh – esto ultimo dicho por ichigo des-nervioso a rukia

- Bueno que quieres

- Enana, ya ni un hola – dijo aumentando el grado de su ceño fruncido un 0.5

- IDIOTA

- FEA

-TARADO

- TONTA

- ESTUPIDO

- ESTUPIDA

- IDIOTA SIN NOVIA

- IMBE… espera…que?

- No nada

- No ahora me dices porque "sin novia"

- Te he dicho que nada imbécil

- Mph

- ...ya?

- solo si me dices

- arghhhhh idiota te he dicho que na…da - en ese momento se chocaron sus miradas los ojos cafes de ichigo y los violetas de rukia...

- Rukia… -

- Ichigo… - dijo acercándose a el con un sonrojo muy notorio

- … q-que haces? – dijo ruborizado por la acción de la morena

- Ichigo… - dijo ya a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios y apunto de acabar con lo que quedaba hasta que…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM MMMMMMMM

- Q-que fue eso - dijo ichigo preocupado y sonrojado separándose de la pelinegra

- C-creo que fue de a-afuera – seguía en el mismo estado y viendo a ichigo observar en la ventana

- Q-que le pasa al cielo?

- Porque que ocurre

- Miralo tu misma

- ¿…? – confundida vio junto a ichigo un rayo según ellos de color azul algo que ichigo identifico al instante

- G-gran Rey Cero?

- Que es eso, viene de Hueco Mundo!

- Si, eso es una garganta

El escenario era todo el cielo oscurecido e iluminado por el cero lanzado desde una garganta abierta

- Algo debe ocurrir en Hueco Mundo, debemos ir ahí deprisa

- Ok

Al llegar al senkaimon se toparon con inoue,ishida,Chad,renji y los capitanes de la 2,4,6,8,10,11 y 13 division que observaban como se cerraba la garganta al haberse desaparecido el cero.

- Chicos!

- Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo byakuya con su seriedad de siempre

- Byakuya,Unohana-san,Kenpachi,Soi Fon,Toshiro,Kyoraku-san y Ukitake-san

- No ahi tiempo de charlas deben apresurarse a ir con urahara y que habrá la garganta y vayan a Hueco Mundo, algo ocurre allí ya que las gargantas no se abren asi como asi por un cero – dijo Unohana-san

- Vamos apresúrate ichigo, ya que apenas me doy cuenta que estas aquí y necesito pelear para vengar mi anterior derrota – Dijo Kenpachi con su sonrisa sadica de siempre

- O-ok

- Vamos kurosaki

- vienes rukia

- si van ustedes yo también voy

Ichigo sonrio

- Buenos vamos

Ya al haber cruzado la entrada a Hueco Mundo al llegar con Urahara y estar en el camino a este y la pelea de ichigo con uryu por que este no le presto su patineta voladora de reishi…

- No recordaba que este camino fuera tan largo .-. dijo ichigo cansado y enojado al ver como ishida estaba acostado mientras el resihi hacia todo el trabajo y los demas corrian

- No te preocupes kurosaki que ya casi llegamos – decía levantándose y señalando adelante en donde se encontraba una luz la cual era la salida, ichigo aliviado apresuro el paso y aunque sonase raro a lamer la arena de Hueco Mundo

- Por….FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN – grito a todo pulmon mientras se aventaba a la salida y caia al suelo con la cara en la arena xD

- K-kurosaki-kun estas bien?- Inoue sais dis :éxito:

- Me hubieras dicho y amortiguo tu caída con reishi kurosaki – dijo ishitrollface

- Teme…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

- Una explosión, y ahí varios ceros lanzados y 4 grandes reiatsus y demasiado grandes – dijo rukia algo débil por la presión espiritual de esos 4 reiatsus

- Cierto y 2 de esos reiatsus se me hacen familiares – dijo inoue con pose de pensadora

- N-no puede ser – hablo ichigo sorprendido

- Que ocurre ich… oi espera! – dijo rukia al ver a ichigo correr hacia la explosión y lo siguió y cuando este paro ella se fue alado de el junto a los demas y vieron quienes eran pero solo reconocieron a 2 personas

- G-rimmjow,N-ell?

- Ohhhhh ICHIGO! – dijo nelliel tu

- Ahhh eres tu –dijo grimmjow

- Quien es ese – dijo una chica con grandes atributos iguales a orihime y a nell

- No tengo ni la mas minima idea pero me gusta su peinado xD – dijo un tipo desconocido para ellos

_-****CONTINUARA****-_

Bueno aquí acaba el cap de hoy.

Gracias por verlo y agradecería si almenos dejasen unos reviews

Continuo con los avisos:

2.- En el siguiente capitulo saldrá un personaje OCC ( o no se como se le llamee a los inventados xD )

3.- Se acerca mi cumpleaños asi que por lógica actualizare ese dia ( 13 de noviembre)

4.- Al mismo tiempo que el cumple llega el dia de firma de boletas D: :ohgodwhy: y puede que no actualize pero lo mas seguro es que si ya que también hago tareas en la compu asi que no me regañen por no actualizar ok?

5.- Habra nuevos espada que serán los sustitutos de los ya muertos ( o no todos ) y la información de nell,grimmjow y los otros 2 la dare en el sig. Cap

Bueno eso fue todo y comenten si fue de su agrado o quieren que actualize mas rápido , ustedes deciden.

-Sayonara-

-*:::Itami Jaden:::*-


	4. Chapter 4

**I`m Back my Friends :D**

**Se que no he actualizado desde… octubre? .-. pero bueno fue por unos asuntos pendientes que tenia (ver anime) y por hacer esos asuntos (ver anime) no había podido actualizar ya que toooooda persona tiene asuntos que hacer (ver anime) asi que mejor dejo de hablar y sigamos con el cap, mas información de fics próximos y etc al final del capitulo..**

***...*:pensamientos -: dialogos ^...^: inner**

**Disclaimer:**_** Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo**_

**3ª Llamada…Comenzamos!**

**_:::-Capitulo 4-:::_**

**_:::-Encuentros y Presentaciones-:::_**

**- **ICHIGO! – griaba una peliverde lanzándose a nuestro protagonista zanahoria, y colocar su cara en sus muy bien dotados pechos dejándolo asi sin aire.

- Nell-chan…Grimmjow-san! – decía una peliroja con muy buenas proporciones (no tanto como Matsumoto *¬*)

- ...a-ayu-da no-respi-ro…- hablo la fresa mientras nell lo asfixiaba – n-nell por-favor

- Upss gomen xP – dijo soltándolo alfin e inmediatamente se puso a inhalar y exhalar con rapidez para recobrar el aire perdido por el apapacho de nell (suertudo ¬¬ -ichigo: oiii no es mi culpa -yo: claro que si, tienes la culpa por nacer -ichigo D: )

- Oe Ichigo recuperate rápido, que quiero la revancha – hablo grimmjow con su clásica sonrisa casi sadica porque la de kenpachi es la mas sadica del mundo :D

- CALLATE GRIMMJOW, NO VES QUE ACABAN DE LLEGAR, DEJA ESO PARA DESPUES INUTIL – grito nell de nuevo a grimmjow, el cual después del grito se fue a esconder detrás de una roca y a rezarle a kami-sama

- Nunca entenderá – decía una rubia de ojos azules y con iguales atributos a nell con una gotita en la cabeza

- Es grimmjow, GRIMMJOW! El solo busca pelea- hablo un pelinegro de ojos azules con altura mayor a la de la rubia

- Si, como esa vez que entro a tu cuarto de noche y...

- No toques el tema- hablo un poco sonrojado y avergonzado al ver como la ojiazul reia

- Ok, que hable el Flashback

- Oe esp-

**::FLASHBACK::**

Un Grimmjow muy enojado se dirigía al lugar mas macabro de todo el mundo (no una habitación de una belieber y one directioner nooooo algo no tan espeluznante y aterrador) el palacio de Hueco Mundo: Las Noches, después de hacer su entrenamiento diario d horas el cual hacia cuando no había nada bueno en su TV como sus canales favoritos que son: Animal Planet, Discovery e Gato Universe (no me pregunten porque puesto que es muy lógico) o cuando su Ipad estaba sin batería y esperaba a que se cargase.

- Ese maldito, pagara por dejar a mitad la pelea

**-::::Mientras Tanto::::-**

- Mphhhh… Ahhhh nell, harribel traviesas *¬* - decía un ojiazul tirado en el suelo de pompas y retorcido como cualquier persona huevona (como yo y ustedes) haría.

. . . !

- OEEEE MALDITOOOO QUIERO LA PELEAAAAAAAA TERMINADAAAAAA – entraba gritando y azotando la puerta tanto que la saco aventando haciendo que esta golpeara la cara del pelinegro recién levantado por el grito del gato.

- D-due-DUELE! MALDITO GRIMMJO… - sin haberse dado cuenta estaba el calzoncillos - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito tapándose los ojos porque vio a harribel afuera de una ventana de esta habitación con una cara que asustaría a Aizen y Byakuya al mismo tiempo D:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – también grito mientras se buscaba pantalones porque afuera de la segunda ventana estaba neliel de pervertida sacando baba

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CALLATE GATO IMBECIL ¬¬

- NO HASTA QUE ME DES LA PELEA Y QUE HARRIBEL ME DEJE DE VER ASI QUE DA MIEDO :( AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA…

**:: 30 Minutos Despues ::**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… - seguido del aaaaaaaaaa se pudo escuchar como azoto en el suelo por todo hueco mundo, un arrancar llamado grimmjow con un gigantesco moretón, heridas y sangre por toda la cara departe de Harribel y Neliel ya que este no las dejaba dormir con su molesto grito de niña.

- SE LO MERECIA – decía harribel ya con su semblante normal

- ESTOY DE ACUERDO - igualmente hablo neliel

- no me meteré con ustedes jamas – decía desde una esquina agachado y con aspecto de emo pero no como ulquiorra, ulquiorra es nivel infinito en lo emo .-.

- alg-guien ayu-ayuda porfav-or – decía desde el suelo una bola de pelos azul llamada grimmjow

**::FIN FLASHBACK::**

- Y desde ese dia, neliel no para de seguirme con su cara de pervertida .-.

- Que dijiste – susurraba con un aura maligna atrás de el nell con su espada desfundada

- Na-nada :c , bueeeeeeeeeeeno dejando eso de lado, quien eres y que hacen aquí y porque osan detener nuestro entrenamiento basuras – señalo a todos nuestros favoritos (ya saben quienes) el ojiazul.

- A QUIEN LE DICES BASURA CABRON! – gritaban en coro ichigo, renji, ishida y rukia dejando atrás a orihime, Chad y urahara el cual estaba con nell y harribel el muy pervertido

- A ustedes, preséntense basuras

- Callate idiota – hablo ichigo con su señor fruncido c:

- Tu nombre me lo acaban de decir basura, eres Kurosaki Ichigo no?

- Como me conoces?

- Grimmjow habla en voz alta mientras duerme ._.

- Mentira! – gritaba desde el suelo la pelusa azul

- Bueno bueno ya preséntense

- Yo soy…

- Que de ti ya se idiota le pregunto a los demas

- .-.

- Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia

- Abarai Renji

- Ishida Uryu, un gusto

- Yasutora Chad

- Yo soy Inoue Orihime

- Urahara Kisuke, un honor conocerlo

- Bueno ya que se presentaron, pueden explicarme que vienen a hacer aquí?

- Bueno pues vera – empezó a hablar Urahara – venimos a investigar por la cantidad de hollows que se han aparecido en el mundo real

- Oh es sobre eso, pues verán…

**::FLASHBACK::**

En uno de los entrenamientos diarios de los Arrancar…

- Venga Grimmjow que aun no he empezado a sacar mi liberación :D – decía nell en su forma de liberación corriendo

- Como que aun no si la usaste desde que empezamos – decía desde aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatras un grimmjow cansado de tanto correr

- Ahhh…si?

- .-.

- Veo que aun te estas recuperando nell, aun eres un poco olvidadisa – hablo el pelinegro desde la otra zona de entrenamiento esquivando los ataques de Harribel, su oponente, ya que los demas Espada fueron a una Mision de Reconocimiento para aumentar su poder y practicar sus liberaciones.

- Hehehe

- Descuidada!

- EHHH!

- Toma…!Gran Rey Cero! – decía grimmjow muy fuerte mientras lanzaba el devastador ataque que…

Nell esquivo muy fácil . - .

Y el cero se fue…se fue…se fue…y exploto! Y como la explosión y el ataque fueron muy grandes muchos hollow corrieron a refugiarse al mundo real nose porque…

**::FIN FLASHBACK::**

- Y eso niños es lo que ocurrió – decía el pelinegro cerrando un libro con el nombre "Explicacion de la aparición de muchos hollows en el mundo real" y cuando acabo pudo ver como todos los presentes se sentaron a su alrededor como niñitos chiquitos chibi con demasiada atención…y eso fue hasta que todos menos los arrancar voltearon a ver a grimmjow con auras negras mientras el pobre solo ponía los ojos como platos mientras pensaba como salirse de esa…

- N-NO FUE MI CULPA, FUE CULPA DE NELIEL POR ESQUIVARLO!

- CALLATE! GATO ESTUPIDO! – gritaba nell con furia mientras se convertía en su forma resureccion y correteaba a grimmjow el cual corria como gato xD

- Y como sabremos si todos los hollows que fueron al mundo real eran todos? – pregunto ichigo

- Como que todos? – hablaron todos los arrancar con auras oscuras y ojos rojos a excepción de Neliel y Grimmjow puesto que este seguía siendo perseguido por ella con su "Lanzador Verde" preparado

- D-digo qu-que si eran todos p-p-porque ahí m-muchos shinigamis allí

- Ohhh era eso pero, ustedes son shinigamis, no será que ustedes hayan… - hablo el peliazul

- N-no claro que no!

- De acuerdo pueden retirarse para que continuemos nuestro entrenamiento… AHORA!

- O-ok lo haremos solo si nos dices tu nombre seas quien seas y que eres…

- Oh cierto no me he presentado, soy Tsubasa Itami, el nuevo gobernante de Hueco Mundo y el mas fuerte de aquí

- Je… podemos probar si lo que dices es cierto? - hablo Ichigo

- Tu venciste a Aizen Sosuke con un poder inimaginable… me gustaría probarlo además de que tengo ganas de pelear con alguien como tu, bien hagamoslo!

- Oka- duele! Maldita enana ¬¬ porque fue eso

- Recuerda que debemos irnos Ichigo para informar que ya no ahí riesgo a la Soul Society- dijo rukia

- Mphhh ya que, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Tsubasa…

- Lo mismo digo, Kurosaki…

Y asi es como los 7 se retiraron de Hueco Mundo y al irse, justamente regresaron Nell y Grimmjow (el ultimo mencionado con varios moretones, rasguños, manchas de sangre, etc.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 4 de este fic, y lo que dije al principio del capitulo es que hare 2 nuevas historias, aun no tengo los nombres pero la trama esta lista asi que los publicare en poco tiempo y me asegurare de acualizar mas rápido y no flojear xD Bueno hasta la próxima Jane**

**-*:::Itami Jaden:::*-**


End file.
